Alpha Teens On Machines Season 3 Episode 1 The Serpent's Wrath part 1
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Axel is getting angry that the Serpent's Tail still have his Dad so he plans to go after the Serpent's Tail even through he fears he'd hurt his friends especially...Lioness. When it gets out of hand Guan sends Python to eliminate Axel but Axel has a guardian angel...Lioness. Rated T to Be Safe.


Alpha Teens On Machines season 3 episode 1 The Serpent s Wrath part 1

Note: ATOM Alpha Teens On Machines is one of my favourite shows I'm doing this for a friend since she likes Alpha Teens too so try and respect my fanfic of a season 3 of Alpha Teens.

Flashback

"Where's My Father?!" demanded Axel.

"You are full of questions no wonder you are never at rest." Insulted Guan.

Present

Axel woke up quite angry.

"I promise you Dad I will find you." Said Axel.

"Time to sign up for another movie." Said Hawk in a show-off sort of tone.

"HAWK SHUT UP MY DAD IS STILL IN THE HANDS OF THE SERPENT'S TAIL AND I DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR YOU AND YOUR STUPID FAME!" yelled Axel.

"Axel you will get your Dad back and me, King and Shark will help." Promised Lioness.

"I appreciate what you think Lioness really but Guan has all ready ruined my life enough as it is he already took Dad away from me I hate to see you in his hands." Said Axel. "I'll stop Guan myself."

"See it's a waste of time trying to help him." Boasted Hawk then Lioness threw King's breakfast over him.

"Hawk I own Axel he helped me get me back with Dad by reminding me that I'd have more chance being with my Dad than he would so I'm going to help him!" Snapped Lioness crossly and popped out of their new base.

Axel walked around a bend.

"I really appreciate Lioness trying to help but I fear Guan would take her or King or one of the others from me like he did with Dad and I can't let that happen!" said Axel in a determined tone.

Then he saw some of Serpent's Tail Ninjas.

"TIME TO SEND GUAN A MESSAGE!" he called.

"There's Manning!" yelled a Ninja.

"Master Manning is attacking-ouch!" called a second Ninja.

"Seems Young Manning is beginning to really get frustrating." Said Guan as he watched from little cameras around Landmark City his Ninjas had planted.

Soon Axel took down all the Ninjas.

"Thanks Mr Manning." Said an officer as he arrested the Ninjas.

"I do my best but be careful more Ninjas will be coming." Warned Axel as he vanished with his new Jo-Lan power.

"Manning better be careful before I put the cuffs on him." Said Colonel Richter from afar.

"Sir he knows these guys let him catch them." Said the officer.

Meanwhile on the other side of Landmark Lioness was talking to her Dad.

"You ok Kitten?" asked Rico.

"I'm ok Dad I just want to help Axel get his Dad." Replied Lioness.

"Well I say Kitten help him if something doesn't seem right they're might be a Serpent's Tail assassin after him you told me this Guan dude wants to destroy him so be like Axel's Guardian Angel that way you can help Axel." Suggested Rico.

"Ok Dad I will." Agreed Lioness and got into her Alpha Teens gear.

Meanwhile Axel took down seventy Ninjas on different parts of Landmark City.

"GUAN I AM COMING FOR YOU I SWEAR IT!" yelled Axel angrily.

Meanwhile at the new Alpha Teens Base Shark and King were worried for Axel.

"We must help Axel take down the Serpent's Tail." Said King.

"Yeah." Agreed Shark and he called Rachel. "Hey Rach sorry I'm got to cancel our date Axel needs help stopping our latest enemy the Serpent's Tail."

"That's ok Shark go and stop those Ninjas and good luck." Said Rachel on the phone.

"GEAR IT UP!" called King as he and Shark on into their Alpha Teens uniforms.

In the Serpent's Tail secret base Guan was getting very furious.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS GAME PYTHON KILL MANNING!" ordered Guan.

"Yes Master." Replied his new assassin Python.

"GUAN! GUAN!" yelled Axel at Landmark Docks. "YOU WILL TELL ME WHERE DAD IS!"

Then some Ninja throwing stars came Axel's way but he dodged.

"GUAN COME OUT AND FIGHT!" yelled Axel.

What Axel didn't know is that it wasn't Guan who threw the Ninja throwing stars it was Python.

"YOU WILL LEARN NEVER TO GET INTO MY MASTER'S WAY!" yelled Python.

And Python didn't know that Lioness was watching.

"And you will learn never to hurt Axel Purple breath." She said.

Soon Python chased after Axel is Lioness followed Python on her Protojet 5000.

"Axel I promise whatever happens I will help you get your Dad back somehow." She thought sadly.

King and Shark found the Ninjas and then they saw Richter sending the Landmark City Police after not just the Ninjas but Axel as well.

"OUT OF MY GRILL!" yelled King as pushed some canisters over the docks to prevent the cops from following Axel. "That'll give Axel some time."

"Yeah." Agreed Shark.

"MANNING'S CREW MUST BEHIND THIS!" yelled Richter.

Then the Alpha-Cons activated.

"Thanks guys for getting the cops off my tail." Said Axel.

"We'll keep them busy bro." said King.

"We got your back Ax-man." Said Shark.

"So the gang have come out to play." Sniggered Python. "No matter they will die with Manning even that Leone brat."

Lioness thought of something.

"I think I know who that Purple Ninja is." She thought. "No it can't be her."

She radioed King and Shark.

"King, Shark there's a Ninja after Axel a female Ninja keep Richter off our backs so we can stop the Serpent's Tail." She ordered.

"Got it." Said King.

Then some green light appeared.

"Hello King and Shark." Said a voice then both knew.

"Mr Lee?" they asked.

"Yes I can think an idea that will get Richter off our backs." Said Mr Lee and made a strong green bubble that made the cops end up on the other side of Landmark.

"Cool dude." Smiled Shark.

"I thought so too." Smiled King.

"Well I can't stay long but I will say this Dragon and some of your friends will join this unbeatable team I helped created." Said Mr Lee.

"Ok ML." said King and Shark.

Where the cops were Richter wasn't happy.

"Whoever did that must be in league with Manning." Growled Richter.

At Guan's HQ the camera in Landmark City Guan saw the Green Light.

"Lee how did he do that?" asked Guan. "And how did he survive?"

"Master I think someone is following me." Said Python on the radio.

"Yes there is Manning's little girly friend." Said Guan.

"Leone? Here?" asked Python.

"Yes first kill Manning then you can have Leone." Said Guan. "Python don't turn against me like Dragon did."

"I'm not like that traitor besides I despise him." Said Python.

"SO Python is the name is it Emma O'Hara?" asked Lioness.

"Yes but Emma O'Hara was weak and I will kill you later after I deal with Manning." Growled Python.

"YOU TOUCH AXEL AND YOU ARE DEAD!" yelled Lioness and she punched Python in the face. "Dad I'm doing what you said Axel doesn't know I'm helping yet but he will."

"Ok Kitten." Smiled Rico.

"Question Dad how did you know I was here?" asked Lioness.

"I saw you following this Purple Ninja." Replied Rico.

"Ok Dad I hope you approve me thinking about Axel Dad." Said Lioness.

"I'm proud of you Kitten." Smiled Rico before leaving.

"Proud of you too Dad." Said Lioness then she saw Python had ran off. "I'm be on to you O'Hara."

To Be Continued


End file.
